Rockstar
by Staystrong1997
Summary: Austin moon is a super star all the girls love him. Ally Dawson is a normal girl she hates him and it doesn't help that her friends is a big fan. when Austin decide that he want his senior year in a real school with his best friend,Dez. What will happen when the two meet?


_** Summery: **_**Austin moon is a super star all the girls love him. Ally Dawson is a normal girl she hates him and it doesn't help that her friends is a big fan. when Austin decide that he want his senior year in a real school with his best friend,Dez. What will happen when the two meet?**

_**...**___

_** Austin**_

"Pleeeeease" Dez and I said

"No" mom said well... my manger

Confused? Dez and I trying to confess my mom -_ my manger suit her more she not acting like my mom all she and dad care about is my career-_ that I can go to real school I'm home schooled since 7th grade I'm a senior it my last year so I want to experience real high school student's life it that so hard?

"Mom,please,It's senior year, it's my last chance to go to a real high school!" I beg her.

"I don't know. You'll hardly have time to rehearse, record your songs, and perform and school will take a Lot time from your day"

"I can do that in the weekend"

"What about the fangirls?" oh man I didn't think about that

"We can talk to the princelple he can talk to them. He is a scary one" Dez said

I nodded "Yeah we can do that." I look at my mom "please?"

"You'll be exhausted, Austin." She warns me.

"I'll suck it up. I won't complain or anything. Please?"

"Ugh fine"

"Yes" Dez and I shout we did out handshake "what up"

"I will give you 2 month to prove me that I made the right decision by letting you go."

"Ok. So you gonna talk to my dad"

"Yeah I'm gonna tell him today. The school start after week so this week you gonna work hard be ready"she said and walk out from my room

"This year gonna be so much fun. All the guys in school thinks I'm weirdo when I ever been a weirdo? Pff"

I chuckled "I'm so excited. So tell me about this school it been like 5 years I last been in one."

: : :

_**Ally**_

One week later...

I get out from my car and walk to the school entrance . Today is the first day of school I hate first days I already know some people and I have best Friends but I don't know why I'm always nervous when it come first days.

I walk to my locker and put my bag in and take my songbook out from my bag.

"Hi girl"

"Hi! Kira" I hug her

"How was your summer?"

I shrug "good"

"Sonic boom?"

I nodded "yup"

"Hey guys""

"Trish!" I said and hug her. I miss the

Girls I didn't see them the whole summer. Trish went to visit her grandparents and Kira went to visit her mom because her mom and dad are divorced.

We walk to the homeroom we have the same classes except music I only take it.

: : :

It lunch break. I open the cafeteria door I walk to take my food. I walk to my usual table the girls already there I sit down. I look around all the girls fixing there hair and makeup. What going on?

I look back at Trish and Kira. Trish was reading magazine and Kira fixing her hair and makeup too.

"He is so hot" Trish said

"I know right" Kira said

"Oh please don't tell me you're talking about... What his name again.. Dustin moon? I said. They are crazy about this guy...what the his name again?

Kira roll her eyes "it's austin moon" She said.

"Well at least she remember his last name this time" Trish said

"Anyway. What up with the girls fixing their makeup and hair and you too dude" I nodded at Kira

"First, I told you this like a million time. Don't ever call me dude" I roll my eyes "and second you hate when Trish and I talk about austin right?"

"Oh god yes!"

"Well it's your lucky day"

"You gonna stop talking about him?" I ask excitedly

"Oh honey, no all the school gonna start talking about him"

"What?" I ask confused

"AUSTIN MOON GONNA ATTEND OUR SCHOOL" they squeak I put my hand on my ears so I didn't Hear clearly all I heard .school

"No no no no please tell me you didn't say what I think you said?"

They roll their eyes "why you hate austin so much?"

"I don't hate him I'm just not crazy about him like all the girls and it don't know what you see in him"

They gasp "he is so hot and he have an amazing voice and don't let me start talking about his apps" Kira said

"Please don't" I said

The cafeteria door open the principle enter. All the people stop talking "hi guys I guess all of you know the austin moon will attend this school."

All the girls cheers. The principle try to shut them up but couldn't I roll my eyes and stand up on my chair "shut up" I shout all the people stop talking and look at me thank "you miss Dawson" the principle said

"You're welcome" I said as I set down on my chair.

"Anyway, I come to tell you, I want you all to treat austin like a regular student do you hear a regular boy. No fangirls if I heard screaming there gonna be a punishment. Do you understand me?"

All in the cafeteria groan "do you understand me?" He yelled - he's scary-

"Yes we do" they said

I turn my gaze to tirsh and Kira "wow " I said

"I know right" Trish said

"Why will he come to our school? There is like hundred school in Miami"

"You know Dez?" Kira said

"Yeah" I nodded

"That doofus is his best friend so austin want to attend school with him" Trish said

"Trish be nice he is not doofus he has his moments but he is so sweet"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Trish said

"Why well he come today the day almost over?" I asked

"He come here to check out the school and tomorrow his official first day of school."Kira said

"oh"

The door open Dez and austin walk in. All the people around me start to whispering.

"He Is cuter in person." Kira whisper

I roll my eyes. They are crazy. I'm not gonna lie he is cute but of course I will never tell them.


End file.
